Brenzone versus Micinelli (1582)
3125 1582 Sfida tra Gasparo Micinelli e Marc'Antonio Benzoni 3126 Signor Marc'Antonio Bernzoni Pensai ch'all'offesa gia da poi fattami in Roma in quella maniera, & occasione che voi, & tanti altri testimonij beneissimo sapere (essend'io senz'armi, & lontanissimo da pensare che dovesse meco usare'un atto di quella sorte ) non fosse altro miglior rimedio, ne' piu opportuno per difesa dell'honor mio, che d'invitar voi (come fai, con parita' d'armi, & con certezza, che tutto passerebbe nobilmente, & da Cavaliere) a' venir in prova dell'ingiusto misfatto vostro, & di quanto non havreste meco potuto ne pur ardito di pensare senza vostro estremo vantaggio. Proposi Cavalieri Illustrissimi per sicurezza di luogo, Confidente per trattare, & concertar con la debita segretezza il negotio, Mandatarij, Luoghi, Armi, & quanto occorreva per levarvi ogni fatica, & che e' piu mi ristrinsi??? accettar da voi molto minor partito di quello ch'io vi offerivo purche con termini pari & honorati vi risolveste. In due mesi di tempo dativi da me, & anche passati di molti giorni, non havete accettato alcuno di tanti sicuri, & honorati partiti, ne' so'/son perche: Ne' havete pur considerarti I molti gravi, & dannosi inconvenienti, che fogliono occorrere alcune volte, & che si sarebbero schifati per simil nostra risolutione. Hora siasi qual si voglia il vostro pensiero non possa??? gia credere, che giudicioso gentil'huomo si trovi, il quale dovesse, o' potesse aspettar da me maggior cosa??? per rilevamemo dell'honor mio; Diro' anche per ammenda del vostro fallo, poiche voi pur vi farestee levato d'un veresimile sospetto di bramar??? piu il communer??? inaglio & di piacere di molti interessati??, che un piu' quieto & breve fine della controversia nostra particolare, cosa in vero che piu d'ogn'altra mi preme??? in quello proposito, non parendomi convenirsi d'allargate, & ampliare a' molti, ne le colpe, ne' I danni, che ponno restringersi, & abbreviare in un solo. Ma se parve a' voi di tener poco conto di queste cose, non pare a' me di tacere la buona intentione, che mi mosse a' proporvi partiti??? tali???, aqffi?e che resti meglio appagato di me l'animo di ciascuno, con accorgersi che non ho' mancato punto di far tutto cio' che da chi tien cura d'honore, & uno conversare fra Cavallieri e' solito di farsi, anzi (stante la qualita' di questi tempi) ho molto piu amplamente essequito qianto a' me s'appartenava.???? Tanto voglio havervi detto, perche vi si riduta??? alcuna volta in memoria il debito vostro, & la mia prontezza. Ma perche oltre il rimordini??? mio della conscienza n/vostra propria (il quale senon sete un sasso???, vi dee pungere dicontinuo) possiate??? meglio ricorcarvi dell'adempimento del mio debito, & del vostro mancamento, Vengo pur di nuovm cortesemente as offerirvi commodita' d'un Cavaliere d'Illussrissima case, qual non solo concedera' piazza sicura da Corte, o' da altro impedimento: ma di piu si trovara'presente con ogni ricaputo neccessario a' tale assicuramento. Et anco fara' ampla Patente di Campo libero, dandola pero' in mano d'un Prencipe, dove possa esser veduta da ogni honorato Cavaliere, con promesse di non palesarla mai, se non quando si mancasse in alcuna parte del suo contenuto. Nel qual detto luogo, con le armi gia concessevi, spero far conoscere al mondo, & a' voi non meno l'ingiustitia vostra, che la sincerita' mia: Et se tal partito non volete accettare, io fin ad hora accettone??? da voi altro simile con termine pari. Risolvetevi dunque a' far per prontezza d'animo quello, che sarete al fin forzato fare dall'instigatione di quelli, che amaranno l'honor vostro, & di vostra casa, & accingetevi a' finir le nostre querele senza pregiuditio di molti. Nel che se pur vi aggrada haverci compagnia, venitene o' solo, o' accompagnato come meglio vi pare, ch'io per concedervi in questo ancora straordinaria commodita, saro pronto & accomodato di satissfarvi in ogni miglior modo, ch'io possa. Le quali dette cose, & la quantita' de gli intervenienti, portanno (con la convenevole secretezza) concertarsi col mio legitimo Mandarario, che sara' notificato dal M. Ill' Sig. Cavalier Riminaldi in Ferrara, per quaranta giorni dopo' la data di questa, che a' me non s'appoartenga per nessun paro??? proceder piu con esso voi per via cavalleresca, si com'io me ni libero affatto, protestandomene col mondo tutto, il quale con gratia lance??? ponderara' la differenza delle nostre attioni. Dat. in Vinegia il di 15 Maggio 1582. Io Gasparo Micinelli affermo quanto di sopra. Io Hercole Varano fui presente a' quanto di sopra. Io Palla Strozzi fui presente a' quanto di sopra. 3127 Gualeng.o???1 1582 Spac.o portato dal Cav.re Gual.o a 24 Lug.o Seso??? la quanta dil S.r Gasparo Micinelli col S.r Mercant.o Bezone 3128 ????? Roho???? Du lettere patenti Due li pie???cosi di lettere dil S.r Brezz.o??? Al.o lara di 22 {di Lug.o} et l altra di 23 di Lug. lettera di S.r Alt.a.o al SS.r Marchessi??? Alf.o et Cornelio Malasp.i di Liciana/Sarzana lettera dil Ale.o al Flam.o Di ???ra lettera di l S.r Sig.o Rin?cat.o./Marcat.o al S.r Marchesse Alf.o et Cornelis Malaspini lerrera di S. Alte.a D.ca do Parma lettera do S.r Alt.a al S.r Marcantonio Brenzone lettera di S.r Alt.a all S.r Gasp.o Micinelli 3129 a 24 di Lug.o 1582 Patente per il Card.e Gual. Mandando nei/noi il Card.e Gualengo nostro Gent.mo et Cons.te??? secreto costibitiere??? verso il nostra ducato di Reg.o et verso la nostra Prin.a della Carfag.anostro servitio habbiamo voluto accompagnarlo con queste nostri patenti lettere con le quali commandiamo a tutti nostri Gen.ti, Corn,ti, Pid.a et altri nostre Vss.li cosi prin.li come subalter vi??? et a qualongue nostro suddito et serv.ti che pre quanto stimano la grtatia nostra sua mente??? gli presente???? stimo??? ogni aiuto et faveri et apieno??? tutto cio ch'egli li diro lui per Zen.o nostro in fede di ??? 3130 Informatione??? al S.r Card??? Guatl.o 24 Lug.l 1582 … Referir al Micinelli la remiss.e letera & domandar la pace & h'egli replichera' non esser tempo &si risp.da ch il trattar le pace non e' mai excluso & Che quanto??? altri offerisse et sodisf.atione et pace, come vien a fur il Benzoni rimetten- dosi in S. A. che non l'accetta s'appiglia al certo/torto??? in consu.? I danni et possono avenir al Mic.li??? al S. Flam.o poi che non piu honor mi caso??? ricci??? et non solo questo??? pimsef.??? ma tutti gli altro??? ? perche si tratta della??? au[torita cono.i??? da tre nu et della dignita ec????? pricanti??? & l'altre piu sorte:)??? il non sapersi la qualera??? dell'armi esser ?????? di fort.a] Ch'egli ha' fatti quel che conviene ne a Cav.re essendo tante oltre, et havendo dato chiaro s'ogni di voler combattere: et che non bisogna poi anche la fort.a star tanto su la sua, che sia troppo. Ch S. A. laquale ha favorisce??? & l'havera somm.amente??? caro & et che si puo ben permettere che d'ogni??? lei essendo il a prencipe ch'e' Qnn??? non volesse remettere & che alm.o si contenti che si tratte avenire che non si ponga tempi??? al trattam.[ente o lungo si ponga lunga] & Che stara'/stava??? sospeso??? il di della giornata ???) non si fara??? per giud.itio??? alcune ???) et S. A. l'assecura che havera' il campo ter.e/[mine??? di quel tempo et publi??? li vanno il che si promessa quanto non] Qnn??? si contentasse o dell'uno o dall'altro, fur intendere al Benzoni che se ne venga a Terra/Ferrara ??? ??? et diano??? la parola non offendosi un??? loro me I compagni possa fui altro il che trattera con V. S. del Campo ?? se ne dritt.mente al S. del Campo: et disporlo ad avisar li uno et 'altro affinche??? si fermin in qualche luogo. ??? Et questa quanto non si ??????? il Micinelli in andando ??? Il castello di Monte ??? ch'alle alcuno???? di M. Ant.o si pigliera' ris.ne et si gliene sara'??? scrisse??? 3132 Qe non si potesse trurnar??? alt.a altra??? via d'accommod.re??? percurai??? di poter truonarsi al campo con promess.e se sia richiesto di non palesarlo, et simile a quella de gli'altro: quivi attender l'occ.asione??? de preporre in pace o per??? diff.in??? che potesse nascer della qualita' dell'armi, o altra che piu opp.ne??? se le appresetati. Ricordar loro esser molto migliore la ma della pace, che ogn'altra: poi che reo.? si combattendo repera' fosse sempre in dubio si l'armi sieno da Cav.er o non, et conunij si sia, rimarra' accese??? l'intendri??? di perpetue ini- micitie fra dui con famiglie nobili il che S. da ci fuggir quanto??? si piu con honore. Sopra le fedi del S.r Camillo Capizucci lettera all S.r Flam.o??? D'este??? 3133 Al S.r Maria'Anto Benzoni delo??? Mag.??? S.r io ho ricevuto ina lettera dal S.r Prospero Colonna per laquale piu e occurti??? a mandare a coreste banda il Cavag.e Gualengo??? piu gentilhuomo et Consig.re??? segreto, et per suo mezza??? anchora far sapere alcune ??? cose la V. S. onde ho voluto pregarla con la pretente??? a dargli in parte??? cio che egli le significhera' a mi??? nome la anch.ora??? fede/perche che daresse a me propria et con raccomando???? la buon cuore Per??? fur li piacere 3134 Al Marchese Alf.o de Comacchio??? Molto??? Ill.a Sr. Il Sr. Marchese Felr.o vi??? sete??? la lettera delle presente .VV.??? laquale il per??? cio??? vedere a S. A. ma et perche non e' anche??? giunto M.x Marco Ant.o l' A. S. e' restara de al sua amico subito li fara' sapere alle S.r/presente??? la r.VV. risolutione quando a me poi ella si possono assicurare di trovarmi??? prontisse??? sempre in tutte le cose di lor??? l'ogniuna??? Il con??? basciare lui le mani prego loro al col S.r ?????? ?? 3135 Il Marchese ?? Alfonso Comacchio Malaspini di Liciana Ill. S.r Il Caval.re Gualengo nostro gentilhuomo et conteg.r??? segreto esshibitor??? presente vi/in dira la cagione per laquale il quando .??? a ?????? farli??? vi convenvole adunque di prestargli quella stessa??? fede in molto??? cio che egli l'in significhere per parte nostra che prestorebbe??? a stessi et con raccoman- dovi ?????? 3136 24 Lug.o 1582 Al S.r Flam.o Delfino??? Molto Mag.co S.r Il Cava.r Gualengo mi??? gentilhuomo et Conseg.? Seg.to dira a V. S. la cagione per laquale vi??? il mando a coraoza???? frarlij??? onde io non stano a diffendare??? d'vantaggi??? sua/ma??? sol.emente??? pregandola a considerare con quel buon giud.itio et desid.erio di cavag.re d'honore??? in mi prometto di lei??? quando egli le dira per sua parte et a prestargli??? in tutto vi piena fede me/ne??? le racc.do di buon cuore et le regard??? da ???? 3137 lettera aperta 24 Lug. 1582 Mandando io il Cavag.r Gualengo mio gentil'huomo et conseg.litor??? segreto per trattera qualele forte/sorte d'ac??men.te??? tra alcun gentilhuomini pensar lo voluto con la prestate mia lettera patenta pregare??? quel principe p.redetto??? o??? Cavag.re che si in vera??? haver lar?? promesso commodita di lesinire??? le loro querele a voler prestare con piu gentilhuomini quella me.zza??? fede che darebbe??? a que??? stropiri auitandolo??? et favore??? nostro??? rispettiva??? mente a cosi buona opera. che insieme??? restar??? con obligo particolarisse??? et fari primo in ogni occ.asione a dimonstrarglielo egli??? essesse??? dandogli chi piu la parola et fede mia da??? quel principe che star/fino/sino???, che, di seria??? il tutto in stima segretezza In fiche-ch elli- WTF! ho fatto fari la pati.rone/ente??? esse sara formata di mia propria mano et siggillata col mi diocre et ansatto mio sigello. 3138 Ill S.r Duca di Parma 24 Lugl 1582 Ill.mo Occorrendomi di mandare a' contesti??? parti??? cosa occ.[assione???] il Cav.r Gualengo mio gentilhuomo et Cons.r-secreto??? gli ho e????sam.ente??? comm.te??? di venire a' visitare??? per parte mia l'Cv.re????? et refererle??? quanti le piacera' intendere dalla viva voce??? sua della cagione per laquale il secondo come di qualche altro part.re??? che ?????.re gli le daro/dato??? in/lo??? commessione??? et perche nel far questo uff.itio??.? s' allarghera' a mio in significarle l'ott.ima??? volunta' et sing.olare??? ass.e??? che le porto non dre???? altro all Cu.??? ???? senon??? fu la prezo??? a??? dargli dargli in tutto la med.[essimo fece/fede??? il] fare delle??? a me tosto???? ????? fine ???? 3139 Al SA.r Gasp.o Micinelli 24 Lug. 1582 Molto Mag.o??? S.r Occorendomi de presente far sapere alcune cose??? a V. S. ho voluto mandarle a posta il Cava.re Gualengo mia gentilhuomo et Consig.??? segrete. onde la prego??? a dare a lui in tutto??? vi??? che egli le dera' a mia nome la med.essima??? fede che darebbe a me propri, ??? che cose, che cosi gliene promessa si l'??????????. et con raccomando darme le a buon cuore le mutua??? ??. Per far li piacer ? 3140 1582 / Varij personaggi Al Sig Prospero Colonna 29 Lug.o sopra certo abbattimento 3141 Al S.r Prosparo Colonna 24. di Lug.o 1582 io gia scritta la lettera che sara' con questa et poste??? espadito??? fosse??? il Cava.re Gualengo in faccia??? del Micinello, mi e' giunta??? l'altra di V. S. la??? ????ien??? laquale gli di rimella??? dietro per sua instr.ionne??? se ben l'era pensato??? a tutto, et egli partava??? non??? di haver buona consideratione ad ogni cosa, presedrato??? che dove??? entra d'nome et la parola mia et??? poiche venire pregiud.itio??? a niuno tre sequitare??? altro inconveniente??? quanto poi a quella fede che dice V.??? A.??? et all'altra querela che potrebbe sorgere??? estim??? quemdessi??? daresta??? io con??? ne fino??? parte informato??? ma me in possa???? me??cre??? bene ???? inamlero' d'??? farlo conet???? 3142 Al S.r Prospero Colonna 24 Lug. 1582 Hieri??? mi pervienne la lettera di V. S. de 22 del presente et Sabbato prossimo era pastito il Micinello senta/senza hore??? a niuno??? ove andasse, che mi e; dispiacuito??? assai??? per non potere adoperano??? io stesso??? [prelengal.mennte???] in cosi Santa/fanta??? opera ?avo mandaremi con le??? da .S. B.??? molto di??? incesce??? che la S.r? ??? habbia dari questo??? sia ad hora et ricercar mene???. Non ho??? pero lasciarecrossed off con fu??? che le difficolta che si scu?pamo??? in questo neg.oti/aro??? seguane??? hesi??? vi che piace non??? al S.r??? Iddio??? ??? essemtore??? subito in faccia??? sua??? il Cavagl.e Gualengo mia gentilhuomo et il mia Conseg.o segreto dandogli lettere??? et ord.ini per fare ogni opera et sentare ogni strava di impedire??? ??????tione delle parti??? il combattere et di ridurle qualche di alt.??? a???? ??? ??? accordo??? [following italicized section may be crossed out il quale mia??? Gentilhuomo se stabilira '' ''cosa col Micinello la fara??? sapere il Benzone di tutto di ?????? V. S. sara' ????ata si come puo assicurarti??? che li fara' la riserva come niente del nome di qual gentilhuomo che e' quanto in??? occorre??? diede per risp.osta Et offerendomela di buon cuore Et??? delle??? egli posta??? Nobilis.a??? qualche cosa col Micinelli 3143 Egli adonque le potia nobilire qualche cosa col Micinello la significiera' lo/con quel e' pari che restera a fare??? al Benzone, il quale peri??? ??????? pena??? Il quale mio gentilhuomo se stabilira' qualche cosa col Micinelli la significhera' il Benzone con quel di gia??? che restera'???? a l'??? inanti??? et di tutto poi??? ambe??? V. S. sara' auitata??? laquale pur assicurarti che sia??? fara'/sara??? la riserva connemente??? del nome di quel gentilhuomo che i??? quanto in??? buone dirle per risp.a et offervendo??? molte??? delle??? buon cuore. 3144 Ser,mo S.r Ill.r Pieto Brenzoni??? Fratello 3145 Colonna Ser.mo Sig.r 1582 A complemento di quanto ho scritto a V. A. de farli venir la conferma ho ne de M.c Antonio Benzone di quello io in suo nome promessi??? arst??? li monte??? la presente sua lettera. Recevei le due lettere et V. A. ha faccia lo mandarmi et con astrettor??? bon lo cesso ma lo molto piu desiderie che V. S. mi lima??? di??? so fine et con ogni reverenza a V. A. Baso le mano Da Piacenza??? no??? li 28 di Luglio ??????? ????????? S.r et conte??? do V. A. ?????? ???????? 3146 Al. Ser.mo Ill.mo S.r Duca di Ferrara mio S.r sideways ???????? ???g ----------------- Dil S.r Prospero Colonna ??????? una lettera del Benzone per con fer.e di quatro ha egli promesso per lui S. A. 3147 Io credo che V. A. havra' havuto??? la lettera de M.c'Antonio Benzone et inteso dal S.r Cav'r Gualengo che diesso Benzone non cremasto??? la pace et ubidir??? lei, et poi dandro??? piaciuto da li??? la vittoria??? ad esso M.c Antonio et per quanto intendo avisto??? lo a termine di farlo arendi ne??? offerni??? di amazzar??? lo in campo et, non solo fece, ma dese??? non voleva' ne l'uno ne l'altro ma solo li pregava li disse la pace come detto??? per quando intendo l'uno l'altro tutto dico a V. A. per suplicerla io/lo come so lo ogni a?iatia??? per far gratia a me v-ad un Cav.r certo onarolo??? come, o, il Benzone di far fede aspapadesa??? prontezzw che M.c Antonio 3148 in remetterla A. V. del??? et ubedirela??? et della pace et l'animo avuyo??? sempre sino/fino alla presente??? bono et ne?? lor??? cedere??? pui lui per de veramente essendo il M.c Ant.o nato??? gentilumo onerato non per cheprezzar??? lor di vi??? della cio??? la con ci lio??? apapa??? ma per mente l'querela??? tener con cho dio lo sennascere??? forzato??? non ha potuto Mancara??? suplice di novo??? V. A. a fare a me questa gratia pigliar questa pro stestio??? ne ci far questa sude??? aco??? restar li amle??? inerterno obligo baso cov??? del Humili??? mente le mane. Da pratletino??? li 30 del luglio nel ice 2??? Ill. ho nesiss et certo de V. A .S. Prospero Colonna. 3149 ??? lettera 30 Lug.o S.r Prospero Colonna Prsgn per S. S. Alc.???? fece la fedi a S.r??? Micinelli??? buanomente di??? e;?????????? ul Benzone versi il Micinelli, et ?????????? per lui Al Ser,mo Duca di Ferrara mio Sigr ??? 3150 1582 / Roma Van.o??? sopra il duello dil Benzone 1582 / le 8 Agosto Colonna Prospero Ill. Sig.r Prospero Colonna 8 Ag.to 3151 Al S.r Prospero Colonna 8 Ag.to 82 Pima il io??? Micanelli??? queste alz.a lettera il V. S. de 30 del passato gia io haveva risposta al Benzone sopra ila??? res.ne??? factano??? del Cavagl.re Gualengo et sopra la lettera di lui stesso quello che V. S. facil.imente??? a questa hora havra??? potuto intendere??? Scrivi??? inolva??? a Roma con l'ord.ni??? del primo di questo??? et feci quella fede/perche??? che non ricercare??? della promezza ??????? nel ma.to??? Benzone che vo??? pareva essere in obligo di fare secondata V. S. et egli statto possanno??? informarsene dal ??astella??? . Et hera che V. S. mostra d'desiderme??? di vantaggio et ch'in intenda anche??? per lui??? appresso/aspetto .S. B.renzone???. non mantero'??? di farla il questo spaccio??? et in a ogni dira cosa me in posta adopererne per fare con piacere, a V. S. o per fare benef.icio al Benzone viste a lui mi vi paneranno sempre promisso con quall'amore et buona volonta il ci pasto??? all'uno et all'altro. ?????? 3152 1582 / Roma Sopra duello del Benzone Colonna Prospero All Sig.r Prospero Colonna p.o Sog.geto??? 3153 Il S.r Propero Colonna ????? Ag.o 1582 1582 / 1. Agosto Ill.mo S.r Ho ricevuto la ????? lettera di V. S. con duello che mi la rimesta del Benzone a con ???.ne di quanto ella mi haveva promesso in sua nome et per che non l'e potuto effettarne d'accordo de li desiderava??? sia questi gentilhuomini, non mi occorre dire di vantaggio a V. S. se non fu??? ingratiala??? delle amorevole sue offerte et dal buon animo che mi dimostra??? alquale provera' corrispondere??? il pero' in ogni occ.re et??? pregandola??? a far capitane??? li con giunta???? a d.etto Brenzone che e' in risposta della sua, et di quanto in fu stanto??? per sua parta??? il Cavagl.re Gualenge me le racc.omando di buon cuore et le angu???? Folder with large elegant squiggle 3155 Ser.mo S.r Colonna Il S.r Pietro Benzone fratello dell Marco Antonio Benzone in questo punto e venuto da Roma con ordino dal Cav.e??? da sta mio S.r a-via/accio??? faccesse che il fratelli detto remettesti le querela che ha con elle Gasparo miei nelli??? a V. A. et che mandesse pace et se bene il M.o Antonio o partito doi le fa per aviccener??? se allora et star piu lesio??? avendo io autorita da; detto M.o Antonio amplissima a nome suo remetto liberamente a V. A. la sua querela et demando??? a suo nome la pace et ser- va??? poi M.o Antonio gran gratia et del V. A. se degni accet- tar la et sia remessa in mano de un pricepe??? como??? e la stazza??? vostra et come po??? sapere V. A. Mai dal Benzone a stato negato anzi offerlo il remettare a pricipe??? all'uno??? Cav.ro non a sfigi lo ne sfigri ??? il ci mento del arme, et io quanto prima spediro a M.o Antonio accio S.r??? ??? vi que- sto medesimo a V. A. so lo dico a V. A. che se prima delli 28 de questo che il di della giornata non le darra l'ordine 3156 a quanto arrando??? de eseqire non la suara lui il chi??? della giornata trovarsi in campo ma quando prima lord nera??? cosa alcuna in le vuoi???? la mia lettera so de obedira V. A. et quando il mi ci nelle ha insorrara et bogli M.o An- tonio non compari??? selui??? o vero venghi losti??? comandi??? a mi V. A. delle/esse??? esequire Lubilo ma presente??? de??? tempo e' breve eneces??? sar io delli V. A. spedischi al campo accio ?? sappi la dire??? suo il M.o Antonio et non comparischi et per non le offendere nel andare et venire io per M.o Antonio prometto a V A non le mouera sino??? che??? da V A suo lo libera va, ier??? matina parti elonnche??? daronia??? et que-??? sta sera se spedite questo come io appesta??? a V. A????. dema- mera??? delle usato dal canto/tanto nostro ogni deligenza et spedisco a M.o Antonio paremente questa sera???, il quale si trovara' om casa??? del Mar.se??? tomasso??? Malaspini qual nome pur far??? gratia anime??? V. A. terra in Le,??? S.r mio dasar.?? di 3157 Per la prescio??? del lorrero??? accio V. A. sia a altompo??? ordnar al Micinello et Brenzone questo??? vsto??? restera sco- pri??? che il Benzone al sicuro??? como avra??? la lettera' mia??? ubedir V A et avra??? piu gratia del un principe??? como lui giudichi lecase??? sue credendomi al si vero' del Micineli oserva anco in Serzana/Ferrara??? le odrdia???? a vero essendo a mio al campo e seguira sue ce???? et che tanto comandera??? V A alle non l'uno alla lho??? nel me- desmo??? tempo accio sperasse lugrionola??? sce??? si??? trovasse il M.o Antonio sola obedire??? ??? Miccinello??? passigiare il campo il che oltra??? duilupino??? del Brezone non so se esequisse quanto io lascivesse??? poi de??? pi??? me si trova debitore col Miccinello de quello o io pro- messo a V A et??? lui prima a me de star quello io uda???-??? vo??? lescine??? di questo non fu dietro??? V. A. senza??? obedita da ambi et il???cemor??? de mondo lena avisseletla??? ne??? che loro, pero quello me sa lo questa esser no??? io so ha' 3158 Al Ser.mo Duca di Ferrara mio Sig.r ??? 23 di Lug. ?????? Dalle Propera Colonno 3159 sidero occasione de ser.la??? lei suplico alenermi??? per vero ser.o???? pero et conognere??? re ve ie nostra??? Baso a V. A. S le mano da porezza??? li 22 dlg??? S.r All hons??.m???? uperlo??? ???? Sicuro??? Idenz??? attached paper Al Ser.mo Duca di Ferrara mio S.r 3161 Al Ser.ma Duca di Ferrara mio S.r ??? 22 di Lug.o ??? Del S.r Marcant.o Colonna 1 GUALENGO (Gualenghi), Camillo. - He was born in Ferrara, perhaps in the early thirties of the sixteenth century. His father, Bonaventura, of a patrician family (but of ancient citizenship origin), was a ducal ladder and his mother, Beatrice Tassoni Estense, of the Modenese patrician family, had long been at the service of the dukes. The father died before 1543, the year in which the mother, guardian of the G. still minor, had to defend the property of the family from the ducal chamber to the princely council of justice: in the Ferrarese the Gualengo had lands in Tresigallo and Finale Emilia, towards Modena. In 1558 the G. entered the service of the duke's son, Luigi d'Este, with 24 monthly salary ducats, money and consumer goods sufficient to keep three servants; at first he was not assigned any qualification but from 1561 he was salaried as a court gentleman. He remained in the service of Luigi, created cardinal in 1561, until 1566. In these years he had already made several ambassadors to the ducal service: the first was a special mission in Flanders between April and August 1559, replacing E Tassoni Estense, fallen sick. Together with the resident orator, G. Montecuccoli, G. was in charge of congratulating the Spanish king Philip II for peace recently concluded between Spain and France in Cateau-Cambrésis and preparing the arrival at the Spanish court of same duke Ercole II, anxious to bind himself to Spain after the lukewarm support received by France in the three previous years of war. He should have also explained to the king the reasons of his lord for not having included as confederates the Este of San Martino in Rio and the da Correggio in peace with Ottavio Farnese and the king himself, mediated by the duke of Florence Cosimo de 'Medici. At the end of July he also went to Paris to investigate the actual intentions of the Duchy, Alfonso d'Este, to return to Ferrara, thus allowing his father to go to the Spanish court, which could not take place because the duke he died on Oct. 3. 1559 and G. took his leave. As a reward for his labors, he received the knighthood of St. James of Spain. In 1561 G. went to Bologna and in February 1565 he was sent to Rome, where he remained until December 1566, when he passed to the service of Duke Alfonso II. In 1567 he went on a mission to Milan and in 1568 to Spain; from November he became a resident ambassador and remained so until at least the end of 1570. The multiple ambassadors carried out by G. - with offices of compliment to important figures of international politics or with more delicate tasks - had always been in charge of the work of the resident ambassadors. The one in Madrid was his only appointment as a resident ambassador. From that location he again solicited the protection of Philip II in a pending case with the Apostolic Chamber concerning the huge debts of the Chamber itself against the Duke and the salt produced at Comacchio. Despite the Duke's threat to turn to the German princes, G. obtained only that an envoy to the papal court pressured to commit the case to the Roman Rota. In the course of the embassy, G. went to Rome, between March and April 1568, to protest a serious fire that broke out in Frignano, in the lands of the estinguished estates of Montecuccoli, which was suspected to be malicious and ordered by Pope Pius. V. The G. finally made present to Philip II the repeated papal violations of the ducal jurisdiction, as well as the unjustified order, given by the pope, to prevent the transit of foreign salts on the Este territory, which would have prevented the State of Milan to receive supplies. The agreement with the Apostolic Chamber was not reached, nor did the envoys of the Spanish court receive the pope's attention. On 2 October Alfonso II sent the new resident C. Sertorio to Spain, but G. managed to leave only on 25 December. In 1569 he had been accepted as a gentleman among the permanent ducal salaried, with 50 monthly ducats and a "provision" in consumer goods to keep three servants. The type of salary and provision made him a member of the ducal high court, a position he held until 1597. Towards the end of the period at the service of Cardinal d'Este, G. had met Torquato Tasso, who had come to Ferrara in October 1565, and he made friendly relations with him. When the poet, in 1577, began to give the first serious signs of insanity and escaped from Ferrara to reach Sorrento, where his sister Cornelia lived, and from there Rome, G. received from the duke the task of taking care of him together with the ambassador living in Rome, Giulio Masetti. From March he was a guest at the ambassador to support the pontiff the reasons for Lucrezia d'Este, sister of the duke, who intended to separate from her husband, the Duke of Urbino Francesco Maria II Della Rovere. The separation agreement was reached on 31 ag. 1578, when G. had already returned to Ferrara for four months, taking Tasso with him. The poet dedicated to him the sonnets 635 and 809 of his Rhymes, but above all he mentioned it in several of his Dialogues, from the second oven, dedicated to the concept of nobility, to the Messenger, where he depicted him as the perfect ambassador to the Rangone on the theme of peace. In the seventies the G. acquitted various short-term diplomatic assignments, still going to Milan and Genoa (1571), Spain (1572), Germany, Marche (1572-75) and still Rome (1575-76). On the other hand, the trip to Spain, scheduled for 1579, had not taken place to obtain aid against Gregory XIII, with whom Alfonso II was in conflict over the question of the salt of Comacchio and the inhalation of the Rhine into the Po. Known for his expertise in the field of chivalry and courtly life in general, G. also took the role of one of the characters of the Discorsi di Annibale Romei, published in Venice in 1585, in Ferrara and Verona in 1586. The author entrusts the task of introducing the debate on honor and that on the duel, both set in Mesola's Este delight. Unique among the characters who have the burden of presenting two arguments, he is the spokesman for the opinions of Romei, clearly opposed to those expressed by Giovan Battista Possevino in his Dialogue of Honore, published in 1553. In the eighties he resided in Ferrara, and in 1582 he was appointed ducal councilor. He therefore participated in the consultations dealing with the most important state affairs, but he was never among the four councilors summoned daily. In 1588-90 he received the honorary position of Judge of the Twelve Sages, that is, head of the city council, replacing A. Tassoni Estense, sent in the meantime as governor in Reggio Emilia. In the Nineties he resumed his special missions, first in Spain (1591-92, 1594-95), then in Venice in 1596, with the aim of obtaining support for Cesare d'Este, son of Alfonso marquis of Montecchio, who was the firstborn of Alfonso I and his concubine Laura Dianti, in the difficult succession to the Duchy. At the beginning of the nineties Alfonso II, who remained without direct heirs despite three marriages, had resolved to definitively choose Caesar as his heir. However, a similar succession violated the agreements stipulated in 1539 between Ercole II and Pope Paolo III, which provided for the devolution of the Duchy of Ferrara to the Papal State in the event of the absence of direct and legitimate heirs. Although he retired to live in a convent the previous year, in April 1597 the G. still carried out an embassy in Parma. This is the last official mission witnessed by letters of his own hand, since there are only indirect testimonies of his presence in Rome before the death of Alfonso II (27 October 1597). From the abbreviations with Clement VIII, G. obtained only the injunction for the heir designated to put Ferrara back in the hands of the pontiff; perhaps already at this juncture the G. decided to go to the Pope's side. He was then directly involved in the events of devolution, since the neo-duke Cesare chose him to accompany Faenza Lucrezia d'Este in order to deal with the question of Ferrara with Cardinal Pietro Aldobrandini. To this end, in the first days of January 1598 he even made the shuttle between Ferrara and Faenza, and then was present on the 12th of the signing of the Faenza convention, with which the modalities of Ferrara's devolution to the Papal State were decided. G. remained in Faenza at least until the death of Lucrezia, occurred on February 12th. 1598. It is certain that, like her, G. made much more the interests of Clement VIII than those of Caesar, to the point of being forced to take refuge in Rome. His stay as a papal ambassador in Modena, the new capital of the Estense State, although planned for the late spring of 1599, seems never to have taken place. Clement VIII rewarded the offices of the G. with an annual income of 1000 scudi, accompanied by 500 scudi a year for his son Galeazzo and various tax privileges. G. died in Rome in August 1602. The object of the hatred of those who had remained loyal to Caesar, the G. was accused, quite possibly wrongly, of having plotted against his life together with Lucrezia d'Este and other noble Ferraresi, such as G. Calcagnini, T. Sacrati and S. Gilioli. His son Galeazzo was named a member of the new Ferrarese centumviral council and was one of the founders of the Accademia degli Intrepidi; in 1612 he was also a reformer of the firm and qualified as one of the animators of the cultural life of the city after devolution. Died in 1623, Galeazzo was buried, as Fonti e Bibl.: Arch. di Stato di Modena, Cancelleria, Carteggioambasciatori, Spagna, bb. 8-10, 12, 34; Germania, bb. 21-22, 31, 33; Roma, bb. 71, 75, 80-81, 83-84, 113-114; Bologna, bb. 4-5, 31; Firenze, b. 31; Genova, b. 1; Marche, b. 1; Milano, b. 49; Parma, b. 3; Venezia, bb. 82, 88; Carteggi e documenti di particolari, b. 677; Camera, Contabilità e uffici particolari, Bolletta dei salariati, regg. 61, 80, 91; Amministrazione dei principi, regg. 1207-1208; Ufficio del Mese, bb. 8a, 9-10; Mandati, reg. 47; Cassa segreta vecchia, reg. 972, ad nomen; Modena, Biblioteca Estense e universitaria, Mss. it., alfa.H.2.16-17: M.A. Guarini, Diario di tutte le cose al suo tempo accadute nella nobilissima città di Ferrara…, I, cc. 193, 229-230, 282; II, cc. 221-222; Ferrara, Biblioteca comunale Ariostea, Mss., cl. I, 110, cc. 83-91, 101-102; 492: F. Borsetti, Serie dei giudici dei Savi e dei Savi del maestrato della città di Ferrara…, c. 79v; T. Tasso, Lettere, a cura di C. Guasti, II, Firenze 1854, pp. 354, 587; G.B. Spaccini, Cronaca di Modena (1588-1602), a cura di A. Biondi - R. Bussi - C. Giovannini, Modena 1993, pp. 102, 194, 239; T. Tasso, Il Forno overo Della nobiltà; Il Forno secondo overo Della nobiltà, a cura di S. Prandi, Firenze 1999, pp. 242, 265; A. Superbi, Apparato degli huomini illustri della città di Ferrara, Ferrara 1620, pp. 108 s.; M.A. Guarini, Compendio historico dell'origine, accrescimento e prerogative delle chiese e luoghi pii della città e diocesi di Ferrara, Ferrara 1621, pp. 269 s.; A. Borsetti, Supplemento al compendio historico del signor Marc'Antonio Guarini, Ferrara 1670, p. 75; G. Campori - A. Solerti, Luigi, Lucrezia, Leonora d'Este, Torino 1888, pp. 14, 57; A. Solerti, Ferrara e la corte estense nella seconda metà del secolo decimosesto, Città di Castello 1891, pp. XLI, XLV, 80-161; Id., Vita di Torquato Tasso, I, Torino-Roma 1895, pp. 105, 111, 274-279; II, pp. 130-138; E. Callegari, La devoluzione di Ferrara alla S. Sede (1598), in Riv. stor. italiana, XII (1895), pp. 11, 37, 45, 50-53; G. Agnelli, Relazione dello Stato di Ferrara di Orazio della Rena (1589), in Atti della Deputazione ferrarese di storia patria, VIII (1896), pp. 279, 281, 287, 305, 315; V. Prinzivalli, La devoluzione di Ferrara alla S. Sede secondo una relazione inedita di Camillo Capilupi, ibid., X (1898), pp. 188, 194, 227, 244, 246-248, 250 s.; S. Prandi, Il "cortegiano" ferrarese. I discorsi di Annibale Romei e la cultura nobiliare del Cinquecento, Firenze 1990, pp. 68-70, 75, 79, 166-168, 176-182; G. Guerzoni, Le corti estensi e la devoluzione di Ferrara del 1598, Modena 2000, pp. 54, 160, 284.